Definitely Chinese
De smoking 27 januari 1998, Premier Kok arriveert bij het Concertgebouw voor het bijwonen van het concert ter gelegenheid van de 60e verjaardag van koningin Beatrix. De smoking zit te krap. Een heer met een dopje in zijn oor mompelt in zijn revers: 'Te strak, te strak!' Het kapsel van mevrouw explosie van bruin haar. Met adem die terstond condenseert in de avondlucht blaffen de omstanders: 'Hoezee, hoezee' en schril en licht: 'Leve de koningin!' Je bent een orangist in merg en been, dus buig je, hoffelijk, met rode huid, met rauwe lach. Je spitse neus steekt als een fijnzinnige antenne in de lucht, en snuift en snuift; de slimme oogjes die bliksemsnel om zich heen zien: is daar soms in de regie iets misgegaan? Rijdt daar al royalty op de Van Baerlestraat? Veertien prinsen Even later: De aankomst van de prinsen. Warm, opgewonden tuimelen ze uit de limousines. Veertien prinsen! Echt! Een team, een eskadron, en allemaal even verzot op sport: zie het elan waarmee dit zwart en witte corps zich, door hagen bewakers en uitzinnig volk, op de tourniquets bij de ingang stort. Zíj twijfelen geen ogenblik: dit wordt vanavond zwaar genieten! Niet te kort! Definitely Chinese In de entreehal van het gebouw voegt koningin Beatrix zich bij de familie. Gelukkig. Gelukkig! Wat lijkt ze op een tante, als ze binnenkomt en zich dadelijk sputterend en zoenend op haar neefjes stort. 'O, o,' roept ze, 'de boys zien er geweldig uit. Patent, patent!' Definitely Chinese, denken verward de diplomaten, zumal when she kisses. De queen voorop The Corridors of Power. Hoogrode konen, zou ik zeggen, het gezicht, zoals wel vaker, ondanks pan- cake en make-up een beetje vlekkerig van opwinding. Drie tellen later is het beeld totaal veranderd, als – de queen voorop – het gezelschap vastberaden over de rode lopers draaft: een flits uit een of andere maffiafilm. Ze heeft de teugels van de macht zo vast in handen, denkt het personeel perplex, zo gretig, het is bijna ongepast. Een goedgemutste kraaienzwerm De koninklijke familie verschijnt in de concertzaal. Toch zijn ze niet op tijd. De dirigent kijkt al op zijn horloge, en het koper begint al balorig te worden. De tuba knikt tegen zijn gsm. de strijkers geeuwen ongeremd. Het pluche op het koninklijk balkon ligt er wat vaal en stoffig bij onder de spotlights, leeg. dan stromen ze plotseling de zaal in: van rechts, breed glimlachend, schuift Beatrix tussen de stoelen door en Willem Alexander met zijn broers en neven, als een heuse storm, een goed- gemutste kraaienzwerm, van links. Uit volle borst Ze zingen het volkslied. Daar dreint en dondert, plechtig en pompeus, daar schalt en schettert onheilspellend, daar rolt als een kerkelijk gezang zo traag, het sinistere Wilhelmus door de zaal, en het publiek, geïntimideerd, gedwee, uit volle borst zingt alle woorden mee. Sluit nu vrede met Joseph Haydn Het Radiofilharmonisch Orkest speelt het Celloconcert in c van Joseph Haydn. Sluit nu vrede met Joseph Haydn: Deze beminnelijke oude heer is er alleen op uit ons te behagen, de duist're wolken om ons vorstelijke voorhoofd, onze muizenissen, te verjagen. Een en al charme en gratie is hij en vol goedmoedige humor die ons de betrekkelijkheid wil doen inzien van ons kniezen: Dan wórdt dat huis maar onder de prijs verkocht, dan ís ze maar gebelgd, dan gáát de kans op een fantastische transactie maar verloren. Luister, een ander thema, even licht, even luchtig als wat voorafgaat. Alles is vluchtiger dan zonlicht op een weiland vroeg in de lente. We zijn kinderen die bellen blazen in een strakke wind. Bulderend van het lachen, maar beschaafd Aftermath. Na het concert verpoost de royalty zich nog een ogenblik in de foyer met de artiesten. Prinsen worden nu onrustig, wippen van het ene been op het andere. Wat is er kies? Wat is er comme il faut? Ze weten het werkelijk niet. Nog eventjes geduld, troosten ze zich. Dadelijk stropen ze met verhitte gezichten naar buiten. Bulderend van het lachen, maar beschaafd tot in de tenen, wijzen ze elkaar op het vrouwvolk dat op hoop van zegen bij de auto's is blijven hangen: 'Zag je dat!' 'Zag je dat!' 'Wat een stuk zeg!' 'Wat een stoot!' Verder wordt er vandaag niet doorgedraafd. En stilaan wordt het stil Finale. En stilaan wordt het stil. De nachtvorst legt een donzen deken over stad en land. De donkere limousines glijden weg naar links en rechts. De koningin, het bont al sinds de jaren zeventig ontwend, beschut de boezem met de blote hand. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Agenda